sing along
by kfxrobin-rosex10doctor
Summary: kidnapping young justice and justice league and making them sing a lot is about to happen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**Robin & kid flash : uhhh hem **

**Luna : What**

**Robin& kid flash :Luna does not own young justice or the justice league**

**Luna : oh that*he he he * I knew that**

Chapter one

"Hi people luna here and young justice and the justice league say hello guy's" luna said

"oh yeah hi *whisper help us please* we are really happy to be here with luna" said young justice and the justice league

" oh shut up I feed you and give you water '' luna replied while holding a stick in her hand

" hi luna well why do you stick if you treat us so nicely " kid flash said as he strayed away from the stick

"well if you must know kid it is to poke you with if you don't do as I say mawwwhahahhaaha *chough ,chough, chough* ah fur ball and you can call me L said luna

'' hey L you're not a cat how can you have a fur ball "superman said

"wow aren't you supposed to be smart'' batman ,robin, superboy all three chuckled "that called scaracam idiot'' L replied

''Well that's not very nice now is it''superman said

" yeah well im mean then or I just hate you" L said

""wow that is a burn "Robin said

**Oh people don't forget to review and send in song's **


	2. Chapter 2 lets begin

**Disclaimer :**

**YJ&JL : Luna does not own young justice or the justice league or any of the songs or artists of the song's **

**Luna : uh guy's I was just about to say that your all gamzees **

**Yj&JL: what is a gamzee **

**Luna : look it up he has very bad by the way language , let's start**

" hi people so let's the singing begin "Luna said

'' ok well how will be going first then miss L " robin said

''well if you must know it will be batman singing you're gonna go far kid by offspring '' L replied

''fine but I hate you luna'' batman replied

''I love you to bat'' *flash's him an adorable smile

''just start the song " batman said

**You're gonna go far kid**

Show me how to lie

You're getting better all the time

And turning all against one

Is an art that's hard to teach

Another clever word

Sets off an unsuspecting herd

And as you step back in the line

A mob jumps to their feet

Now dance fucker, dance

Man, you never had a chance

And no one even knew

It was really only you

And now you steal away

Take him out today

Nice work you did

You're gonna go far kid

With a thousand lies and a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away, nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives

Slowly out of line

And drifting closer in your sight

So play it out, I'm wide awake

It's a scene about me

There's someone in your way

And now someone is gonna pay

If you can't get what you want

Well it's all because of me

Now dance fucker, dance

Man, I never had a chance

And no one even knew

It was really only you

Now you lead the way

Show the lie today

Nice work you did

You're gonna go far kid

Trust and see

With a thousand lies and a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away, nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives

Now dance fucker dance

He never had a chance

And no one even knew

It was really only you

Sp dance fucker dance

I never had a chance

It was really only you

With a thousand lies and a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives

No more alibis, mow them down like flies

Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives

"Wow batman that was great no wait that was amazing " Robin said wile hugging him

"Well thank you very much" batman said picking up robin and putting him on his shoulder's

'' wow bats that was very cool '' roy replied to batman's singing

'' very impressive batman" zatara

" ahhhhhh" Luna screamed

"what wrong " the flash said

"What wrong batman's showing emotions " *point's at batman hugging robin*

"What am I not allowed to have emotions" batman said to L

" ahhhh next will be robin singing I'll try by Jesse McCartney " L replied

" ok start the music" robin replied

"I'll Try"

I am not a child now

I can take care of myself

I mustn't let them down now

Mustn't let them see me cry

I'm fine, I'm fine

I'm too tired to listen

I'm too old to believe

All these childish stories

There is no such thing as faith

And trust and pixie dust

I try

But it's so hard to believe

I try

But I can't see what you see

I try, I try, I try...

My whole world is changing

I don't know where to turn

I can't leave you waiting

But I can't stay and watch this city burn

Watch it burn

'Cause I try

But it's so hard to believe

I try

But I can't see where you see

I try, I try

I try and try to understand

The distance in between

The love I feel and the things I fear

And every single dream

I can finally see it

Now I have to believe

All those precious stories

All the world is made of...

Faith, and trust... and pixie dust

So, I'll try

Because I finally believe

I'll try, cuz I can see what you see

I'll try, I'll try

I'll try...

To fly

*robin has tear's slowly spilling out of his eye's

*young justice slowly walk up to robin hugging him as he cry's*

" thanks guy's I really need a hug " robin said as he wiped the tears away

'' robin is that how you really feel '' wonder woman asked

" at time yeah I do you guy's expects me to all way be older then I really am and I try so hard to be what you want but –but "robin said as batman came up

'' robin no one expects you to be anyone but yourself ok " he said he pulled his protégé in to his arms

'' ahhhhhhhhhhhhh again your showing emotions well other than that touching moment

"hahahahahahahahahahha that pu me back into a whelmed state '' robin said as he heard that

" well on to song it will be sang by the young justice team and it is what the hell by avril lavign

ROBIN: You say that I'm messing with your head

All cause I was making out with your friend

Love hurts whether it's right or wrong

I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun

ARTEMIS: You're on your knees

Begging please

Stay with me

MEGAN: But honestly

I just need to be a little crazy

Hole team: All my life I've been good,

But now

I'm thinking What The Hell

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about

If you love me

If you hate me

You can save me

Baby, baby

All my life I've been good

But now

Whoaaa...

What The Hell

SUPERBOY : So what if I go out on a million dates

You never call or listen to me anyway

I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day

Don't get me wrong

I just need some time to play

KULDER : You're on your knees

Begging please

WALLY: Stay with me

But honestly

I just need to be a little crazy

TEAM: All my life I've been good,

But now

I'm thinking What The Hell

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about

If you love me

If you hate me

You can save me

Baby, baby

All my life I've been good

But now

Whoaaa...

What The Hell

Lalalala la la

Whoa Whoa

Lalalala la la

Whoa Whoa

ROBIN You say that I'm messing with your head

Boy, I like messing in your bed

Yeah, I am messing with your head when

I'm messing with you in bed

TEAM: All my life I've been good,

But now

I'm thinking What The Hell

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about

All my life I've been good,

But now

I'm thinking What The Hell

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about

If you love me

If you hate me

You can save me

Baby, baby

All my life I've been good

But now

Whoaaa...

What The Hell

Lalalalalalalalalala

Lalalalalalalalala

"robin you are never to sing anything that proactive ever again or I will get Alfred " batman said as he grabbed him into a protective hug

**a/n : yes ,yes I know batman is very different but it is supposed to be daddy bats so he wants to keep robin pure**

'' batman am fine really not like have not –''

*BANG *''""

'' LUCAS what are you doing here '' L screamed

'' Luna I really don't know really I was sitting in my room and then bang I'm here" he said

''well how about we introduce the next song '' L stated

'' ohhhhhh I'm doing it it is Artemis and kid flash sing love story '' Lucas said

'' Nooooo I will not sin- owwwww what was that for '' he yelled

'' you will sing and because you were not being good '' holding her stick in an attack stance

" alright start the song so bay watch and I will get it over with " Artemis

Artemis: We were both young when I first saw you.

I close my eyes and the flashback starts:

I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.

See you make your way through the crowd

And say, "Hello,"

Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you, "Please don't go"

And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.

Oh, oh.

'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"

But you were everything to me,

I was begging you, "Please don't go"

And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.

This love is difficult but it's real.

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around.

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said...

Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.

I keep waiting for you but you never come.

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Wally : Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.

I love you, and that's all I really know.

I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

Both: 'cause we were both young when I first saw you

"we will never speak of this ever" both said at the same time

'' ah yep you two do that well the last song for today is What Makes You Beautiful" by one direction

[Verse 1]

[Wally ]

You're insecure,

Don't know what for,

You're turning heads when you walk through the door,

Don't need make-up,

To cover up,

Being the way that you are is enough,

[Bridge]

[Kaldur]

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

[Chorus]

[All]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

[Verse 2]

[robin ]

So c-come on,

You got it wrong,

To prove I'm right,

I put it in a song,

I don't know why,

You're being shy,

And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

[Bridge]

[conner ]

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

[Chorus]

[All]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]

[Middle 8]

[Robin]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

[Chorus]

[All]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful ([Zayn:] Oh),

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Zayn:] Desperately),

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

[ALL]

That's what makes you beautiful

" wow that was amazing you guy's " zatanna said to the guys

'' o my god that was totally wicked" flash yelled

" that was great robin good job son " batman told robin

" ahhhhhhh no stop you can't show any emotions god this day is over so review please with a cherry on top *puppy dog face no one can resist not even you* point's at you*


	3. Chapter 3 bromance

**Disclaimer : young justice and gamzee's writing form **

**Robin: HELLO PEOPLE SORRY THIS IS LATE BUT LUNA KNOCKED US ALL OUT **

**Wally: dude why are you screaming **

**ZEE: DuDe ThIs Is SoMe FiRkIn MaRcElS sOnGs **

**Wally&robin: uhhh zee is you ok **

**Zee: yep**

"hi welcome back to the show Batman stop yelling at robin for being a- ROBIN stop that good good ok so this is ep 3 and WALLY STOP TORMENTING ARE GESTS FOR THE CHAPTER GOD YOU I mean wally ….please stop" L said

"Uhhhhh…. Is she ok I mean she yelling and she never, ever does that what wrong with L Lucas "wally said in a scared voice looking close to crying inching away from Luna as she laughed insanely at the ground at that point the yj mentors pulled their kids to their sides

" oh that she's PMSing you know that thing girl go through once a month " Lucas replied " so I am doing the show to day"

" YES- I mean NOOOO! Why (yes she not here yes)" batman said and thought as robin hit him " batman I like luna she's awesome " robin said with a frown

" ahh how about we start the show the first up is Robin singing you're going down - sick puppies "

"OK" robin replied gleefully as he took the stage

Define your meaning of war ** ( he ran to his team)**

To me it's what we do when we're bored

I feel the heat coming off of the blacktop

And it makes me want it more

Because I'm hyped up, outta control

If it's a fight I'm ready to go **( makes a punching motion in the air) **

I wouldn't put my money on the other guy **( through money at kid flash)**

If you know what I know that I know

It's been a long time coming

And the tables' turned around

Cause one of us is goin'

One of us is goin' down

I'm not running, it's a little different now

Cause one of us is goin'

One of us is goin' down

Define your meaning of fun

To me it's when we're getting done

I feel the heat coming off of the blacktop **( fakes waving of heat) **

So get ready for another one

Let's take a trip down memory lane **( walks forwarded to batman and other mentors) **

The words circulate in my brain **( rolls his head side to side)**

You can treat this like another all the same

But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain

It's been a long time coming

And the tables' turned around

Cause one of us is goin'

One of us is goin' down

I'm not running, it's a little different now

Cause one of us is going

One of us is goin' down

This is hardly worth fighting for **( he sits on the floor and looks up)**

But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore

With my fist in your face and your face on the floor

It'll be a long time coming

But you got the message now **( pulls out his holographic computer)**

Cause I was never going

Yeah, you're the one that's going down

One of us is goin' down

I'm not running**, ( jumps up)**

it's a little different now

Cause one of us is goin'

One of us is goin' down

One of us is goin' down**( falls to the grounded )  
><strong>

" awwwww robin are you depressed come sit with me and eat ice cream please" L said as she heard the song finish

" ok COOL ice cream and yeah that song was a bummer but kind of right " he sat down taking a spoon and started eating the ice cream "yummy" both said simultaneously

" WHAT …. You know what just walk away , walk away and leave the insane people" that all turned back to lucas "who's next" YJ and Mentors all said

" well up next isZatanna and Artemis have to sing 'Take a Hint' by the Victorious Cast to Robin and Wally.

"WHAT , WHY, WHEN ,WHERE " both screamed looking at each other wally stood shocked and robin still eating ice cream not hearing tell that point said " why , why me"

"start the song

La La la la la la la** ( artemis swung her hips to the beat in front of wally )**

La la la la la la la **( zatanna moves around robins chair)**

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never liked

I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right

I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite

But it always seems to bite me in the-** ( zatanna covered her mouth as she touched robin shoulders and swung side to side ) **

Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot

You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not

You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth

And that is when it started going south

Oh!**( artemis pushed wally's chair away as she walked away )**

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint **( zatanna made a punching motion at robins face and shoved him away walking away as well**

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top

You asked me what my sign was, and I told you it was Stop

And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped

You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht

Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

T-take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La…**(zatanna and artemis dropped To the ground in front of robin an d wally singing still**

What about "no" don't you get

So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested **( they pushed up and moved to the center of the room )**

It's about time that you're leavin' I'm gonna count to three and

Open my eyes and

You'll be gone

One

Get your hands off my—

Two.

Or I'll punch you in the—

Three.

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

I am not your missing link **( artemis nibbled on wally's ear )**

Let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint **( zatanna gets really close to robins mouth and pulls away **

Take a hint, take a hint

Take a hint, take a hint

Woah! **( both jump back)**

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La….

T-take a hint, take a hint** ( they both climbed into robins and wallys lap's) **

La, La, La

"wow that was great zee and arty " m'gann said with a smile hugging both of them

Robin was blushing and kid flash was smiling ,zatanna and artemis were blushing as well

" ahh ok then the next people to sing are robin and wally singing bromance by NIGAHIGA FEAT. CHESTERSEE " lucas said

"Rob are you ready" wally said to robin

" hell yes bro lets rock this place" he replied to wally

Wally:It's like Eminem and Dr. Dre

If I loved you more I might be gay

And when I'm feeling down

You know just what to say

You my homie, yeah you know me

And if you ever need a wingman

I'd let any girl blow me off

Cause you're more important than the rest

I confess, I'm a mess

If I'm not hanging with my BFF

You know it's true, you my male boo,

Now sing the chorus with me if you're feeling the same way too.

Robin: Bromance, nothing really gay about it

Not that there's anything wrong with being gay

Bromance, shouldn't be ashamed or hide it

I love you in the most heterosexual way.

Wally:Hold me

To a promise that I'll be the kind of the friend that in the end

Will always keep you company

Because when the world gets tough

And times get hard

I will always love you, I'll be your bodyguard

Cause you're my bestie, and if you test me

I'll prove it time and time again, I got your back until the end

A brotha from anotha motha never knew how much I loved ya

Until I started singing this song HUH

Robin:Bromance, nothing really gay about it

Not that there's anything wrong with being gay

Bromance, shouldn't be ashamed or hide it

I love you in the most heterosexual way.

Now that I told you how I feel

Hope you feel the same way too

But if you dont, this song was just a joke

But if you do, I LOVE YOU

Wally:Bromance, nothing really gay about it

Not that there's anything wrong with being gay

Bromance, shouldn't be ashamed or hide it

I love you in the most heterosexual way

Both:...I love you bro.

"wow guys that was great one of the bests was when you robin sang the main part " artemis said

"awwwwwwwwwwww that was perfect*sob sob * L said as she curled in to a ball crying

" ….."everybody else had a WTF look on their face but flash and batman had a horrified looks on their faces .

" well lets move…. On so next is wally singing check yes Juliet by we the kings" Lucas said " to Artemis

" ugh why what did I do to have to sing a we the kings song their my lest favorite band "

"JUST SING WALLY GOD DAMMIT" L said

"AH OK OK I'm going I'm going " said wally said fearfully

Check yes Juliet

Are you with me

Rain is falling down on the sidewalk

I won't go until you come outside

Check yes Juliet kill the limbo

I'll keep tossing rocks at your window

There's no turning back for us tonight**( shakes his head no)**

[Chorus:]

Lace off your shoes

Here's how we do

Run baby run**( runs human pace around the room)**

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be

Run baby run, forever will be

You and me

Check yes Juliet

I'll be waiting

Wishing wanting yours for the taking

Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye

Check yes Juliet**(makes a check mark in the air)**

Here's the countdown:

3,2,1 now fall in my arms now

They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind

[Chorus]

We're flying through the night

We're flying through the night

Way up high

The view from here is getting better with you

By my side

Run baby run

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be

Run baby run, forever will be**( walks around artemis) **

Run baby run, don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be

Run baby run, forever will be

You and me

You and me

You and me

"that was perfect not even kidding kid that was impressive " L and Lucas said together

"that great wally" Flash said

" dude impressive " robin said

"WOW Baywatch that was quite the song and you did ok " artemis said to wally

" acceptable " batman replied to wally's singing

" awwww that was adorable wally"Wonder woman ,black canary both said

" yeah perfect wally let's get on with-

**Cliffhanger who is it Guess I don't own any of this ok now on with important stuff what do you think is going on with season 2 tell me please **


End file.
